Time For a Change
by mrsmalfoy236
Summary: Just a cute little fic about Hermione getting dressed for Charlie's wedding. Please review. Really GIRLY!


Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

**Please, please review!**

"Just do it already!" Ginny Weasley said to her best friend Hermione Granger. This argument had been going on for a good half hour. Both Ginny and Hermione were told to be ready and in the East Garden by 2 pm sharp. They were at the Diamante Wizard Resort for the week, preparing for Charlie Weasley's wedding to Samantha Ackerly. Although the bridal shower and the single's party were done with, they were still expected to be helping with the actual wedding and reception.

Now, Ginny faced a dilemma, Hermione just wasn't cooperating. I mean, all she wanted to do was to give her a complete makeover, was I really that hard to readily give yourself to another with the expectation of returning with no bodily harm done, and not to mention, look great? She just didn't understand.

"Please Hermione, if only you would understand!" Ginny said exasperated.

"I don't know Ginny, I mean, can I trust you with being completely in charge of me?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Oh, so what you're saying is that I look like shit and you don't want to look the same way." Ginny said teary eyed. "Okay Hermione, why didn't you just say that? I would have understood."

"Come on Ginny you know I didn't I mean that." She said while patting her on the back. "Ginny—please, I didn't—I really just—fine!"

"You'll let me?" Ginny said moving her hands away from her eyes.

"Yes…" Hermione said sighing in an irritated tone.

"Oh thank you Hermione!" Ginny gushed. "You will not regret it.!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with." She said scared.

"Okay, let's see what we're working with here." Ginny said revolving her in the chair Hermione was sitting in. She was currently staring at a bushy haired girl with annoyingly thick glasses, which she refuses to get rid of though she had contacts, covered with baggy clothes, and no make up on whatsoever.

"Alright, I've wanted to do this for ages." Ginny said choosing a heavy duty brush, and started to gently brush the tips of her hair. After it was not free but still bushy, she led Hermione to the cute marble sink in the vanity of their hotel room.

"Okay, you have four options of shampoo and conditioner." Ginny said slowly, picking up all the bottles.

"Please tell me my Johnson & Johnsons is there." She said hopefully.

"Um no, you have the choices of a) honeydew and cucumber, b) raspberries and cream, c) chocolate peppermint and d) vanilla roses. Choose."

"I guess I'll go with honeydew and cucumber." Hermione said slowly.

"Good choice, because it's a day wedding, you want to smell fresh. For the evening however, I think you should go with the vanilla roses." Ginny said expertly.

"Yeah, sure." Hermione said absentmindedly. About ten minutes later, Ginny was done. A towel on her head, Hermione sat down on their extremely comfy chair in front of their mirror, with was covered in lights, just like the movies.

"Okay Hermione, this is also a lesson. I have a whole bunch of makeup products. Which one are you going to wear?" Ginny said unloading two shopping bags worth of makeup.

Hermione immediately reached for the cherry Chap Stick, but Ginny looked at her with reproachful eyes. Hermione slumped back crossing her arms.

"Why don't you just do it then commentate?" she snapped.

"Okay!" Ginny said happily. "The first thing I'm going to do is reach for the foundation mousse that right fits my skin color. Now I had to do a little shopping as you're a little tanner than I am." She pulled out the small container and took a pad out of it and started to dab Hermione's face. A bit later she was satisfied. "Alright, now I'm going to apply a very subtle shade of blush onto the outsides of your face and cheekbones." She did that and then proceeded onto the next thing. Eyes. Explaining all the way, she put dark brown eyeliner on the edges of her eyes. She then put XXL mascara and applied it al; the wile telling Hermione to look up. Subsequently, she put on an earthy tone of brown onto her eyelids. Satisfied she moved onto the lips, so far she had been neutral, but now she applied a very pretty shade of light mauve lipstick, then applying and topcoat of clear lip-gloss.

"Perfect, I think I can move onto the hair. You know you have very pretty hair Hermione. If only you would tame it, it would look so pretty!" Ginny raved while combing Hermione's wet hair.

"Look Ginny, you really have to hurry up, it's like," she checked her watch, "1 pm! Shit, shit, shit! Ginny, I know that it takes you like fifty seconds but really, this is me, and I don't know what—"

"Please trust me. Give me fifteen minutes and then I'll help you with getting on your dress." Ginny said calmly.

Ginny was blow drying Hermione's hair so that she could straighten it. Once it was straight, she piled it on top of her head so that it framed the sides of her face but let down a fringe partially covering her eyes. She then put a glittery powder onto her hair and misted it with hair spray.

"You, my friend, are done!" Ginny said happily.

"Can I look?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and she turned towards the mirror. "Oh wow." She said simply. "Ginny, I look hot! Thank you so much!"

"It's not a problem. Come on I'll get you into you dress. Personally I think that bridesmaids have prettier dresses than the maid of honor. I look like a freaking butterfly!" Ginny said with a look of revulsion on her visage.

The dress that Hermione wore was a very pretty pale pink. It has a halter style to it but instead of a normal string, it was attached with silk flowers. Its top part had a golden backdrop with pink floral designs. The rest of it fell gracefully to her ankles.

"Let's get this show on the road." Hermione said smiling.


End file.
